This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. More improvements to the distributed control system (DCS) and accompanying graphical user interface Blu-Ice have been implemented to make non-crystalline x-ray scattering/diffraction studies more efficient, intuitive, and user friendly at BL4-2. The most notable improvements made in 2010 include 1) incorporation of the Pilatus 300K detector into the control of Blu-Ice/DCS, which makes time resolved SAXS experiements much less challenging;2) creation of new GUI and capabilities for rapid high throughput lipid diffraction (the ?lipSAXS? tab), which allows the user to obtain crystallographic information of a large number of proteins in a short period of time, and 3) major upgrades to Blu-Ice and DCS based on the improvements made by the PX software developers since late 2007, which makes the software more versatile and secure. There are also other numerous software improvements that make beam line control and data collection more efficient, intuitive, and user friendly.